SBS Volume 93
*''' D': Dokusha (Reader) *' O': Oda Chapter 932, Page 24 Nami: The SBS still hasn't started!! Eh!! Not only did I get shouted at, but also beaten again!? It hurts!! '''D: Can you show us the "HA!!?" face of Sanji, Nami, Chopper and Brook... 3, 2, 1, Go please!!' O: Yes! D: Oda sensei! In Wano Kuni, Hawkins is riding on a really cool animal. What the name of that animal? Is it only available in Wano? O : Yeah, Komashika, Komachiyo the Komainu, Komadane, Komatori are unique to Wano. The thing they have in common is the flame-like fur. There are a lot more different types of these animals, but I'm not sure if they will get a chance to appear in the story. Chapter 933, Page 42 D: In Whole Cake Island, Sanji made the best cream ever. Please tell us more about it. O: Well, it's based on the arabic sesame. Back in the day, in some areas, people believed sesame contained magic and it was mysterious. In "Ali Baba and the Forty Thieves" there is the phrase "Open Sesame". Did you hear it before? It's pronounced افتح يا سمسم in arabic. Sanji put their "taste" and "power" into the cream. Although Sanji was unaware that cream was part of Big Mom's favorite food "Semla" too. I'm sure the power of simsim Cream awakened Big Mom's old memories and had a big impact on the battle. D: Oda-sensei, Nice to meet you. A few days ago, I dreamed of the original Sengoku Buddha. His snails illuminate one after another like a roulette. If you stop at the white, it means good luck. If it really becomes like that, can I get Marines rice cake? O: Your dream is really cute!! I want to play this in a mobile game. (Snail hair = ball like hair; White Hair = ball like a cockroach) Chapter 934, Page 58 D: The hidden words in the SBS of the previous volume. Is the remaining 3 "Jango", "Hyouzou" and "Kaido"? I also found "Gedatsu" on the banner. Also, I found "Pagaya", "Kuroobi" and "Gaimon" in the 931th and 934th Chapters respectively. O: I asked the staff. Among the identities that can be confirmed are " " (Odori Jango-zeki), " " (Hyōzō Umi-zeki), " " (Mōgan Ono-zeki), " " (Marinfōdo-zeki), " " (Gedatsu-zeki), " " (Aisubāgu-zeki), " " (Waipā-zeki). The staff also told me that there was a " " (Hanbāgu-zeki) in Chapter 917, "めし " (Meshidokoro Pagaya)" in Chapter 931, and " " (Kuroobi) in Chapter 934. " " (Gaimon). You are strong on both sides!! Laugh. D: Mixed baths... Oda sensei, mixed baths... The mixed baths in the Flower Capital... to those mixed baths... can I go there? O: You're all about desires!! That's bad!! This is culture! Japan still has hot spring baths. Back during the Edo period, mixed baths were very common everywhere in Japan. Wano is inspired by Japan, so I absolutely had to include them... I really couldn't not include them, I swear. my heart was unwilling, but I had to paint it. Whoops, sorry, my nose is bleeding. You got some toilet paper for me? Chapter 935, Page 76 D: Hello. In Chapter 905 of Volume 90, when Betty and Koala spoke, Koala had a girl with black hair on the left side. The girl also had a mechanical arm. What is her name? Please tell me! O: There are 5 Commanders in the Revolutionary Army, of the East, West, North, South and G (Grand Line) armies. Ivankov is the Commander of G army, and Inazuma is his assistant, the deputy commander. This girl is Ahiru, the deputy commander of the East army and the assistant of Belo Betty. D: Speaking of the clouds in Wano... Don't they have the same shape as farts? O: You think those are farts floating in the sky? Those are clouds!! The clouds are in the air!! Wano's atmosphere is very different from other places! I wanted that Ukiyo-e vibe for Wano! D: When Kaido turned into a dragon, did he like float in the air? O: Heard dragons can fly in the sky by using the clouds, so Kaido's doing that by generating his own clouds and then walking from cloud to cloud. Does that make sense? Chapter 937, Page 112 D: There's a Tanuki in O-Tama's home that's similar to the one from "Bunbuku Chagama". I don’t think it's tamed with O-Tama's ability. I think there must be many interesting stories about it, right? O: So you've noticed? It's actually a tea pot that ate the Dog-Dog fruit model Tanuki. Since it's a tea pot that Hitetsu carefully used, after it obtained its ability, it’s very close to them. Also it will feel hot if you put it on fire, so it is a pet that can’t be used to boil water anymore. But, one more thing, I was hoping someone would notice it, but no one mentioned it. So I will announce it right here!! If you look carefully, Mr.Bunbuku is actually... Sitting on its own balls!!(Lmao) I can't believe no one noticed it!! I laugh as I drew it alone!! D: Please tell me the name of Whitebeard's huge "sword". Is that a Great sword? O: Whitebeard's Naginata is called "Murakumogiri (Cloud Cutter)", it's a Supreme Grade Blade/Sword. D: Would seeing Nami's Happiness Punch still cost ' '100,000? Or did the value went up now that her body developed? O: It certainly went up. Although Nami didn't do it intentionally this time, that scene brought back Alabasta's memories. Think of it as if it would cost 300,000 please. Chapter 938, Page 126 D: I watched film Gold that I've recorded, and I saw that Sakazuki said to Lucci "You've become more erotic(ero)", in what way does he mean? O: All human will become more erotic, even if it’s that Rob Lucci. If I remember correctly, that scene was when Rob Lucci was printing out erotic image and Sakazuki appears and said to him "are you not gonna give me one", I think it’s a famous scene... It’s "eminent"(erou)—!!! He said "You've became an eminent man"—!!! D: I want to ask something Oda-san. When we were in Zou, Kin'emon didn't seem to know about the Den Den Mushi or snail transponders. But when we came to Wano Kuni we saw similar type of snails only smaller in size. Did new communication methods got discovered in Wano kuni in those the 20 years? O: That's right. As Usopp said in Chapter 934, this is a "pond snail" which is used to communicate in Wano. It became popular during the 20 years when Kin'emon and the others were absent. Now it has become a common communication method in the country. There is also a "light pond snail" similar to "video transponder". But there seems to be a downside, that is, the wavelengths is slightly weaker than the normal snail transponders ... All right! time up! ! SBS next volume!! There is a notice of the movie STAMPEDE behind!! Credits EtenBob@twitter and NoxDRaz@twitter Site Navigation fr:SBS Tome 93 ru:SBS Том 93